


Secretary

by rydittaker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydittaker/pseuds/rydittaker
Summary: Melvalds is closing. Joyce needs another job. Hopper thinks he can help her in more ways than one.





	Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> for the utterly gorgeous, hilarious, talented erin, who created this wonderful idea, i love you.  
> also for the cult who make me laugh every day and continue to inspire me with their wit and charm.

Hard times had hit Hawkins. The new corporate mall was taking away business from the few shops still left in the town, Melvalds being one of them. After weeks of trying to push through the decline in customers, Donald had finally decided to close the store for good. 

Joyce was the only employee still working. She was counting the remaining change in the cashier when there was a knock on the door. It gave her a fright but when she realised it was just Hopper she sighed a breath of relief.

She made her way from behind the cashier and unlocked the door letting him inside and out of the cold weather.

"What are you doing here," asked Joyce as she wrapped her arms around herself due to the sudden gush of cold air.

"I'm here to offer you a proposal-"

"What?!" Joyce's head snapped up in bewilderment.

"- for a job, Joyce. Jesus, I know our relationship is considered a bit unconventional but that doesn't mean we have to get married."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I should've let you finish." A smile crept onto both of their faces at this statement, a small giggle escaping both of their lips until they were both howling with laughter.

When they finally regained their breath they took a moment to reflect on the thought.

"Do you want it?" asked Hopper.

"Want what, Hopper?"

"The job. At the station. Flo's retiring, we need a new secretary" as Hopper said this he put a cigarette to his lips and lit it.

She hesitated at first, contemplating the idea. "Ok sure, why not. Do I need to wear anything in particular?"

"A skirt and a blouse wouldn't do you any harm." He took another drag of his cigarette and started to make his way out of the store.

"I don't own-"

"Ask Karen, she said she would give you something." He had now opened the door and partly stepped outside.

"Alright, when do I start?"

"9  tomorrow."

* * *

Joyce pulled up to the station just before 9. She was hesitant to leave the Pinto due to her quite promiscuous attire that Karen had insisted she wear.  Before leaving the car she pulled down the visor and reapplied her plum lipstick which she had also borrowed from Karen on the grounds that 'it looked better on Joyce then it ever did Karen'. 

Her hair was scraped back smartly into a butterfly clip. She wore a monochrome plaid skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees, much to her own distaste, and a simple short sleeve white blouse which she had left the first three buttons undone on. It was now fairly warm so she didn't think to bring a sweater.

Once she was happy with her outward appearance she made her way out of the Pinto and towards the station, her heels clacking against the road. She made her way into the station and eyed her desk almost instantly, it was bare apart from the essentials and on the chair, there was a glittering ballon that said 'welcome' in bold multicoloured letters. Both Callahan and Powell greeted her as she sat down and she replied with a soft timid smile.

A few seconds later Hopper barged his way to his office completely disregarding Joyce and he slammed his office door behind him.  Joyce was alarmed at what had just happened but by observing everyone in the room she realised that this kind of thing must have been quite common as not a single one of them seemed phased in the slightest. 

Joyce wasn't really sure what to do with herself. The phone wasn't ringing, she hadn't been left any paperwork to do, so instead, she looked through the drawers in her desk. She found a clipboard and put some paper on it just in case she needed it at any point. She took the only pencil out of a small pot and sharpened it over the bin behind her. When she turned around Powell was stood in front of her desk, a stack of files in his hand.

"Can you give these to Hopper, please?" he asked as he offered her the files to take. She took them out of his hands wondering why he didn't just do it himself. She stood and tucked the now sharpened pencil behind her ear and made her was to Hoppers office.

She knocked on the wooden door and a faint "go away" could be heard behind it. Regardless, she opened the door and stepped into his office making sure to lightly close the door behind her. He was slumped in his chair looking melancholy but as soon as he realised that it was Joyce who had entered the room he sat upright, quickly adjusting his appearance to make himself look more presentable.  

"Joyce, I'm so sorry for completely blanking you, everything this morning just went wrong and I was worked up..." he trailed off with a deep sigh.

She looked at him with understanding eyes, "Jane?" He nodded in response. "Well, Powell wanted me to give these to you," he got up from his chair and made his way around his desk, she handed over the files, "is there anything else you need, anything I can get you?"

"No, not at the moment, thank you"

She smiled sheepishly at him and started to make her way out of his office when the pencil she had placed behind her ear slipped away landing with a clatter.

She quickly bent down to pick it up, however, when she stood up she could feel something behind her. It wasn't just something, it was Hopper and something and she knew what exactly that 'something' was. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, it sent a shiver down her spine and to her feet making her toes curl. 

"What are you doing?" she whispered in between hesitant breaths.  Hopper snaked his hands around her waist so they were laying on her stomach. Instinctively, she leant further back so she could feel even closer to him. His touch made her head tilt back, allowing his lips to easily access her neck. A quiet moan escaped her lips, driving Hopper to go further. He reached up with one hand and removed the clip from her hair, allowing it to fall over her shoulders.

His hands caressed her body until they landed on the buttons of her blouse. He took care to undo every button as he knew the blouse was borrowed and he didn't want Joyce to get angry, she was stubborn when she got angry and that was not something he could afford to have at that moment. 

Her blouse now unbuttoned and her ample breasts on show, she turned to face the much taller man. Her eyes connected with his and a smirk formed on her lips before she leant up and smashed her lips onto his. 

Sooner than they had expected, they had to stop to actually breathe. Joyce took the opportunity to observe Hoppers face, his blue eyes held a glint of mischief which allowed her to have some erratic thoughts.

When their breathing had calmed down slightly, Hopper leaned down to whisper in the smaller woman's ear. "Y'know it's always been a fantasy of mine to fuck someone over this desk"

"Well, how about I make that come true..." she answered with a wink. She started to make her way to the office door but he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Locking the door..."

"Now where's the fun in that" he growled. 

Slightly alarmed yet turned on she honoured his request and instead followed him to behind his desk. Hopper sat down in his chair and she stood in front of him, leaning against the desk. He brought her closer and started to unzip the back of her skirt until it freely fell to the ground. Now that her legs weren't confined, she climbed onto him and started to slowly grind whilst ferociously connecting her lips with his. She could feel him growing harder, taunting her to tease him further. 

Lust had completely overcome her body causing her to rip open his shirt and slip her hands under his vest so she could run her fingers against his skin. He stood, her legs tightly wrapped around his waist until he placed her back onto the desk. He shook his shirt off and then discarded her blouse. 

In one quick motion, he turned her over so her front was pressed against the smooth wood. He unclipped her bra and threw it across the room, where it landed on a plant. She reached out her arms so she could curl her fingertips around the edge of the desk in anticipation of what was to come. 

The distinct sound of metal hitting the floor filled the room. Next thing she knew, her panties were pulled down to her ankles and two large hands were placed on each side of her body.

Without warning, he thrust into her quickly, continuing to do so at a rapid pace. She muffled a cry by biting her lip and dug her nails further into the desk. He kept going, not allowing her to adjust to his length. She could feel a warm pool start to form in her lower body. As he continued to slam his thighs against hers the pain quickly turned to pleasure and now she was finding it even harder to suppress her screams. 

Hopper was somehow going even faster than he was before, he lifted his hands and placed them on her breasts, tweaking at her nipples to help her reach her high. In one last attempt to send her over the edge, Hopper thrust upwards into her causing her to let out a gasp. She came undone and allowed him to ride out his high until his warm liquid filled her.

* * *

 

Joyce pulled up to her house quite a bit later than she had expected. She had told Jonathan she would be back around five but it was now closer to eight - Hopper had made her stay behind to 'show her the ropes'.

Trying to get out of the Pinto whilst still wearing heels wasn't the best idea she'd ever had. The short walk to the house across the uneven terrain was even worse.

Once inside the house, she could hear Will and Jonathan lightly talking. She made her way towards the voices which seemed to be coming from the kitchen.

When she came into their view both boys looked up and greeted her with a smile.

"How was your first day" asked Will.

"Wild but fun - quite stressful, to be honest" she answered with a smile as she got a glass out of the cupboard and then filled it with white wine. 

Jonathan observed his mothers out of character actions which he realised Will was entirely oblivious to, "are you alright, mom?"

"Yes, I'm fine" she retaliated too quickly for her eldest sons liking.

Jonathan realised what the problem was when she walked over to join her two sons at the table, "mum, I did tell you to practice walking in heels before today, I thought you said that you'd finally got it, you're stumbling everywhere. If you're not careful that wine will be all over that blouse soon."

Joyce choked slightly on the small amount of wine in her mouth, embarrassed by her son's naivety. "I'm gonna go have a bath, long first day, y'know." 

* * *

 Once her bath was just the right temperature she climbed in and pulled the mounds of bubbles up against her body. She took another sip from her glass of wine and started to think through everything that happened. Unknowingly, her hand crawled to the inside of her legs. Completely encapsulated by her own thoughts she allowed her fingers to slowly tease herself, something she hadn't had the pleasure of doing in a very long time. Her other hand came to rest on her breast, her thumb and index finger plucking at her nipple. As her breaths grew heavier she added more fingers to the equation, trying to replicate the feeling of Hopper that she already dearly missed. The warm water grew cold as she started to sweat from her own pleasure. She curled her fingers allowing them to scrape against her own walls, igniting every nerve in her body. She bit her lip to quieten her soft moans as she came undone. Once she had come off her high she lifted the wine glass once more, taking a large sip, a sly grin plastered across her face.


End file.
